


"It's not always like this."

by RobinLeStrange



Series: Strike Fictober 2019 [11]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Fictober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLeStrange/pseuds/RobinLeStrange
Summary: Robin invites Strike for dinner, but her flatmate's cat is not very cooperative.





	"It's not always like this."

The doorbell rang.

  
_ ** Shit!** _

  
Robin cursed Strike’s promptness. She’d thought she’d have time to get the place straight, but her flatmate’s bloody cat had had other ideas. At least she’d managed to deal with the fur ball it had thrown up after its latest rampage.

  
“It’s not always like this,” she muttered, face flushing as she showed him through to the lounge.

  
He surveyed the carnage, and she cringed. She knew how immaculately he kept his own tiny flat.

  
“Pass me that,” he said, nodding towards the hoover. “There had better be a cracking lasagne at the end of this.”


End file.
